


没有名字的师徒pwp

by SomeoneCalledMo



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneCalledMo/pseuds/SomeoneCalledMo
Summary: 失败的三周跳更衣室年下





	没有名字的师徒pwp

更衣室的柜门被重重地摔上，金属隔板承载着不知从何而来的怒气撞向边框，突如其来的声响大得像有人在这狭小的空间里胡乱开了一枪，震得人耳鸣心颤头皮发麻。

如果这里还有别人的话，这一声巨响过分得足以让Deniss成为所有人怒目而视甚至指骂的对象。但今晚这里没有其他人，只有他的教练。所以这发泄般的举动也就显得更加意有所指。

刚刚的那一瞬间，Stéphane的脸色苍白难堪得仿佛Deniss用同等的力气把什么东西甩在了他的脸上。然后他抿紧了唇，眼中的错愕渐渐褪去，露出了小心翼翼的关切和无奈。

更衣室里只有Stéphane和Deniss在的这一块区域还亮着灯，四面都只剩黑暗，仿佛随时都能涌上将光源吞没。

沉默的空气中伸出无数双看不见的手，扼住Stéphane的喉咙让他说不出话来。早就过了进食时间还却空乏着的胃部跟着一阵抽搐，像能被拧出酸水来的扭曲疼痛。

“抱歉。”

Deniss的反应有些慢，错过了道歉的最佳时机。他的声音不大，没有年轻人平时意气发扬的轻快，语调被歉意和怒气拖扯着下沉，生硬得令人难以接受的不真诚。

尽管如此，Stéphane还是很快就摇了摇头回应说：“没事。”

其实Deniss自己也被这超出预期的巨大噪响惊到了，他像个心情不好的孩子随手在钢琴上拍打了一下，却没预料到砸中的低音键会发出如此低沉可怕的乐声。

Deniss那么卖力地想让自己被正视，想撕掉身上“稚嫩”“不成熟”的标签。到头来这份倔强却让他表现得更像一个需要照顾的不讲理的小孩——就像现在，Deniss深吸了口气。

“没关系，Deniss，收拾好之后我们去吃点东西，记得锁好柜门，我之前丢了件上衣。”

Stéphane说着这话的声音一如既往的温柔，他还能若无其事地对他的学生包容地笑一笑呢，即使他自己也已经被这个下午折磨得快要无法呼吸。

让他们离开这里吧，Stéphane想，去外面，暂时离开这，也许在他们走出这里重新呼吸到瑞士清凉的新鲜空气时Deniss就会好点了。

“什么没事？”Deniss的一只手还搭在柜子上，他没有转头看向他的教练，不用看他也知道Stéphane现在会是什么表情，笑着，他的教练总是在笑着的，自以为善意友好又体面，实际上只会引来觊觎的双眼，挑起别人下流、放肆地占有他的欲望。

Stéphane眨着眼，下意识地舔了舔唇，收敛了笑容。他明明什么都没做错。

Deniss转过身，看着他问：“是我刚才的不礼貌没关系，还是我今天就是连那个三周跳都跳不好没关系？它有关系，它们都。”

金发的年轻人怒气未消，他当然只是在跟自己赌气，也许每个运动选手都要经历这个时期，自我挣扎，但Stéphane还是忍不住想安慰下他的学生。

“你今天完成了那个最难的跳，Deniss，别想了。而且最后你也做到了。”Stéphane说。

“最后我的落地像台推土机。”Deniss依旧沉着脸。

Stéphane差点被逗笑，这是多久之前他给Deniss点评的时候开的玩笑来着？Deniss一直记着？

“没有。”Stéphane拍了拍Deniss的肩膀向他保证道：“没有，别那么夸张。也可能是新冰刀的原因，明天我们再检查一下，你今天很累了，Deniss。”

而Deniss攥紧了拳头，颈肩的肌肉在衣料下绷着隆起。

“恩。”他敷衍地用一个音节回应了他的教练，两道金棕的眉依旧皱着。看得Stéphane简直想自己动手把它们抚平拉回到平时那个好看的角度，而不是现在这样。

一切都是因为那个三周跳。至少到现在为止，Stéphane还以为罪魁祸首是冰刀和Deniss迟来的青春叛逆期，而不是他本人。

那么就先说那个三周跳。

这个跳Deniss跳了四年了，它应该算已经被驯服了许久的老朋友，如果还有什么特殊之处的话，那它还是Deniss学会的第一个三周跳。

但今天Deniss怎么也跳不成，要么是旋转的姿势不对，要么是落地时失控般的滑倒。Deniss自己也不明白怎么会这样，他能滑好那个最难的跳，今天却在初级的老把式上摔了跟头。

并且一败再败，愈演愈烈。

年轻人都有这个时候，血气正旺满心抱负的更是躲不过。越是做不到的越想咬着牙挑战，越是打不倒的敌手越要流着血攻进。Deniss今天就把这个三周跳当成了假想敌，在逼近训练时间结束的那阵，除了几个见缝插针的基础动作，他一直在尝试。

然后不停地失败，偶有成功的两次也有失水准地不够完美。

Stéphane当然注意到了，他先是重新亲身讲解了下这个动作的细节——其实没有必要，Deniss不可能不知道——然后就只能在心理层面摸索努力了，他告诉Deniss放松，陪他简单聊了聊学校里的事，还少有地关心了下Deniss的感情生活。

他用长辈的姿态大方地提议说如果有喜欢的姑娘了他可以给Deniss偶尔特批个一两天的恋爱假，如果他表现得够好的话。

结果他搞砸了，Stéphane隐约觉得自己说完这些后重新回到冰场上的Deniss表情更加冷硬阴郁，就连动作和节奏也都浮躁了起来。

Stéphane意识到他搞糟了，可他明明没做错什么。

更衣室内，Stéphane看向Deniss，在诡异的安静中犹豫了一会儿才问：“今天有扭到脚或者哪里摔得特别疼吗？”

“没有。”

Stéphane叹了口气，他明知道今天Deniss摔得格外惨烈，也许他就不该在这个时候提起。在心里懊恼了几秒自己的过度关心后Stéphane又说：“那回去我再给你检查下有没有哪里伤到，现在，晚饭？”

“不，我不饿。”Deniss说完还嫌不够似的补上了一句：“我也没摔伤，我只是摔了很多次。”

“Deniss。”

Stéphane沉着声念他的名字，声音中终于戴上了指责和警告。

“你可以先回去，或者去吃饭，抱歉，教练。”Deniss自顾自地挫败地说着，他都不想抬头看Stéphane。Deniss将叠到一半的训练服弄乱，随手塞进了包里。然后自己坐到了皮制的休息平椅上，半低着头一言不发。

Deniss现在看上去像只不愿意搭理人的金毛犬，耷着耳朵。

面对着身前这颗垂下的金灿灿的脑袋，Stéphane也叹了口气，然后他站到了Deniss正对面，蹲下身，将自己放低到能够看见Deniss故意藏起的表情的位置。

他将双手轻轻地放到Deniss的膝盖上，然后说：“如果我想提前走的话，刚才我就离开了。而不是等到现在。所以，究竟怎么了，Deniss？”

这是Deniss今天第二次赶他走。

现在早就过了平时训练结束的时间，可能整个场馆内除了他们也没有几个人在了。Deniss一次次地跟那个三周跳做着无谓的比拼，Stéphane开始还会陪着他，像只守护鸟一样围绕着Deniss转来转去，时不时嘱咐几句。紧接着他发现自己的动作和话语基本上都被无视了，毫无作用。于是Stéphane退到场边，换下了冰刀，远远地看着场上独舞的金发少年一次次地跃起，跌下。

天才也会有被逼着低头的时候。

Stéphane只能看着钟，等到了规定的时间后拍拍手将Deniss叫到身边，告诉他今天到这里就可以了，该休息了。

结果Deniss拒绝了他。Deniss让他先回去，他要再练习一会儿。然后他极其任性地在Stéphane做出回应之前就滑开了，远离着场边的出入口，无视了Stéphane几声没有底气的呼唤，叫不回的雏鹰为历练自己的翅膀而赌气离巢。

Stéphane不可能不受打击，他差点失态地穿着靴子就走进冰场把他的得意门生揪出来，但想想如果他真的这么做了，那简直是他冰上生涯的耻辱。他会像只企鹅似的笨拙地冲向Deniss，然后？然后他也不知道，他从来不喜欢在Deniss面前暴露情绪，暴露他除了是世界冠军是冰上王子之外也是个普通、还有些幼稚可爱的刚三十出头的男人这个事实。

之后Stéphane在场边抿着唇抱着肩站了许久，目光始终追随着场上的Deniss。等他自己心态稍微平稳回来之后，Stéphane去转身离开了，他去告诉场内的工作人员只要留着灯并将钥匙给他就好，今天Deniss要延训一阵子，可能会比较晚，让她们先下班。

安排好这些后Stéphane回到场边，坐在长椅上，作为Deniss唯一的观众安静地注视着他，等待着这名备受他喜爱的年轻人自己结束这场没有掌声的表演。

Deniss一直滑到他终于连着做成了四五次还算可圈可点的三周跳。他滑向出口这边时Stéphane起身去接他，Deniss不算长的金发几乎被汗水完全浸湿，连挺翘的鼻尖都顶着汗珠。Stéphane把一直握在手里的毛巾递给他，告诉他还可以去冲个澡，他让人留了钥匙。

Deniss全程都没怎么说话，他压抑着自己，沉默得反常而令人忧心。Stéphane在更衣室等着他，他想等着Deniss主动向他说点什么，结果等来的第一声就是柜门被摔上的巨响，刺耳难耐。

“抱歉。”

“你可以先回去，或者去吃饭，抱歉，教练。”

这也是Deniss今天第二次向他道歉。

Stéphane说：“这不是你的问题，所有人都经历过这个，这还只是一天，是一个三周跳。所有的元素和要点你都注意了，我也没办法向你解释为什么会这样，这怎么可能。它就是这么发生了，没有理由。”

可能生活就是这么难以解释。

Deniss绝对是被这里面的某句话触动了，他抬眼看向Stéphane，眼中之前一直燃烧着那种偏执的火焰渐渐熄灭，他点了点头，看上去仍然心事重重。

Stéphane不知道现在是不是个好时机，但他知道他不能看着Deniss这样不管。于是他说：“如果你觉得状态不好，如果你遇到了什么别的问题，任何问题，你完全可以跟我说，Deniss。我希望我不只是你的教练。”

Deniss居然在这时候笑了下，笑容中隐瞒着酸涩。他说：“对，我也不想。”

“那就简单多了。”Stéphane说：“所以，是什么麻烦？”

他明知故问，他明明感觉到Deniss是在被他问起私人的感情后才变本加厉地用机械的训练麻痹自己的。可他还是笑着问Deniss，是什么，怎么回事。

他真的不该这么做的，他不该对潜伏在身边的爱意熟视无睹。

Deniss缓慢地吸了口气，说：“你知道的。”

“好吧。”

Stéphane差点咬到自己的舌尖，他只能又一次舔了舔唇边以掩盖自己的紧张。

“所以，是感情问题。这很私人，我懂。我没什么好的建议能够给你，Deniss，我只能说如果它无法被无视，它已经严重到会让你的训练变成一种消耗体力和精神的痛苦的话，那不如先试着去解决它，做点努力改变现状。”

“真的？”

“当然。我会支持你的，Deniss。今天的这样的训练对你到底有没有帮助我们都清楚，别再这样了。”

Deniss的呼吸变得更重，他的心跳声猛烈得像在击鼓，他怀疑Stéphane都能听到他现在过快的心率。Stéphane站了起来，调整了下因为久蹲而发酸的膝盖，又低头扯了下自己刚换的衬衫上压出的褶皱。

“有必要的话我们可以暂停一天训练，或者两天。为了你，Deniss。”

“暂停训练解决不了我的问题，暂停一年也没有用。”

Stéphane被Deniss突如其来的斥声反驳弄得哑口无言，他还能有什么办法？！更何况，Deniss怎么能这么说？花滑的运动生涯本就短暂，他脱口而出的一年足以耗光一切。

“怎么你想休息一年？”Stéphane盯着他。

“不。”

Deniss和他对视着，目光中执着的怒气和被刺痛后的悲伤比起Stéphane只多不少。目光相接从交流变成了一场对峙，Deniss不愿再退让，而Stéphane根本不清楚他在偏挣着什么。

他知道Deniss现在看着他的眼神里有失望和不满。

“别这么看着我。”Stéphane强撑着身为教练的身架说：“接下来你是准备把冰刀扔到我旁边的墙上然后告诉我还有别人也想当你的教练吗？”

“不。”

依旧是一个短暂的，坚定的不。

Stéphane抬头捋了下额发，疲惫地闭了闭眼，又迅速调整好心态后换回了平常那副温和的嗓音和语气对Deniss说：“我刚才...对不起，我不该那么说。”

“你就不会对我生气是吗？我怎么做你都觉得我是个小孩所以你得包容我？”Deniss说。

“不是现在。”Stéphane真的觉得这一天太过漫长长了，他揉着自己的眉心解释说：“不是在你生着我气的时候，虽然我根本就不知道你为什么生我的气。但我不会在时候跟你吵架。”

Deniss笑了下，那笑容可以被算做是危险的信号。他这个年纪的男孩，除了怒火外最难控制的大概就是情欲，而此时Deniss似乎将它们混成了一团，于是便不可救药地滑向了深渊。

“就算这样？”

Deniss质问着，声音低哑得宛如在嘶吼。

就算这样你也不会对我发怒？

就算这样你也觉得我只是你的学生？

Deniss猛地站起身并抬着手向他扑过来时Stéphane以为他的得意门生要揍他一拳，错愕之余他本能地向后退了一步，还偏过头闭上了双眼。Stéphane的后背结结实实地撞上了成排的柜子，一块突起的锁销硌得他的后肩尖锐凶猛地一阵生疼。

这让他瞬间就鼻腔发酸地闷哼了一声，连带着深褐色的双眼也不受控制地湿润起来。

也许确实不止是因为疼，看到自己尽心呵护的学生、自己寄予厚望和后辈、自己小心收拾那些过界的情感，努力做出一副成熟姿态只怕扰了他前程的单向爱人——用那种针锋相对的目光仇视着他，还对他动起了手。

换作是谁的一颗心，都要被划开碾碎了。

Stéphane以为Deniss要狠狠地揍他一拳，但事实比这还要糟糕，事实比这糟糕得多。Deniss的手越过他的脸颊伸向脑后，让Stéphane没法再逃避现实般地将头偏向另一侧。他的手指穿在那些黑色的发丝里，因终于打破禁忌而兴奋地轻颤着。

然后他吻上了他的唇。

假设Deniss真的想要用暴力激怒他的教练的话，那也只有这个吻配得上这两个字。

Deniss用舌尖撬开Stéphane毫无防备的两片唇瓣，进入他的口腔后便兴奋地开始搜刮他的吐息，如同第一次攻破城门后便开始强取豪夺的士兵，每一次试探都在满足着占有欲，在从前只能仰望艳羡的领土上插上留下属于自己的印记。

他应该感谢柜门上突出的锁，因为如果不是Stéphane被它弄得忍不住痛呼出声，Deniss也许没这么快就能溜进他的齿内并找到Stéphane的舌头，不讲章法地勾引着它配合自己的进攻，与他纠缠不清。

当然，如果不是那块要命的锁，Deniss也不会知道原来他的教练在嗔声吸气时发出的声音如此美妙，难以想象这和每天或严厉或温柔地在场边教导指点着他的是同一副嗓子。Deniss迫不及待地想听到更多，他想让Stéphane再发出那样低俗而色情的喘息，不过不是被柜子或锁，而是被他自己。

他会的。

Deniss热切地吻着他的教练，完全忘记了自己原本只是想亲吻Stéphane一下，只是想借此指明他的感情问题倒是谁引发的。一开始他只想要一个吻，可烧起的欲火迅速地凃焚了理智，像不小心跳进了干草垛的火星，之后的光与热都不再听从它的安排。

欲望从来就没有浅尝辄止一说。Deniss也在意识到Stéphane并没有用上全力推拒自己后变得更加放肆。他像已经得到了准许，像已经俘虏了爱人一般狂喜。原本还垂在身侧的左手张开抚上了Stéphane的颈侧，掌心紧贴着Stéphane的皮肤，几乎能感觉到那层肌肤下血脉跳动的韵律，和他自己的合奏成章。

于是年轻人又如同渴望被亲近的幼兽般向前顶了顶，消去了两人身体间最后看似冷静的那点间隙。他整个人压向了Stéphane，将他还未能从这场进攻中回过神来的教练挤紧在自己躯干的和储物柜之间，如捕食者囚起等待被享用的猎物。

身体大面积的接触带来满足感堪比精神毒素，Deniss只能模糊地听到些杂音，他的手游走在窥伺已久的肉体上，像仰望神坛已久的小偷终于触摸到了那洁白的、高高在上的大理石像。

不，这比雕像要动人得多。他抚摸着的这具身体，确实如贝尔尼尼刻刀下的天使般美好，但雕像不会做出回应，塑固无法满足窃贼的爱。Stéphane可以，他会在Deniss的怀中扭动颤栗，他会用灼热的吐息证明情欲的温度，他会用柔软的舌肉讨好安抚施暴者。他从高处跌落，惊慌失措，懵懂无辜，却仍然不愿伤害和拒绝Deniss。

这个吻从未停止。即使Stéphane发现自己正处于绝对的劣势时后知后觉地挣扎起来，他优美的颈线上的喉结不住颤动着，试图呼救却被Deniss强硬地将所有音节堵回，如同童话中被诅咒剥夺了语言般的哑女，只能徒劳地发出些闷哼和嗔叫，所有复杂的情感和原则都在这样粗暴的过滤后不复存在，只有爱与恨仍清晰可闻。

停下。

不。

Deniss。

这是错的。

我都做了些什么。

不。

不能这样。

Deniss。

求你。

Deniss。

一切都完了。

我会毁了他。

他已经毁了我。

听，他说不出口的——拒绝是爱，祈求是爱，绝望也是爱。

唇齿间流出的唾液分不清彼我，只是从亲吻的间缝中淌下，黏腻地沾湿了下颌。

Deniss的手掌不再满足于颈部暴露出的那一块肌肤，他已将那里揉搓地发红。当然他也不可能忍受隔着布料的虚假的接触，它们早就不能缓解他的焦虑了。如果能，他就不会偷出Stéphane的贴身衣物并对着它手淫还舍不得洗了。年轻人的手向下游走着，在寻到突破口后便径直探了进去，循着腰肢处肌肉的走向摸索着上攀。

他的手心都是汗，他将它们涂抹在Stéphane身上。Deniss将膝盖顶进Stéphane的双腿间，逼得Stéphane敞开腿根背靠着柜门向下滑了几厘米。他们相接着的唇这才错开。Deniss更不怀好意地将膝盖向上抬起磨蹭着Stéphane的私处，想要检验他的教练是否如他一样享受。

但他可能在什么地方出了错，因为Stéphane在被放开后张着他那两片又红又肿的诱人唇肉喘着气，像所有陷入情潮的人一样微眯着双眼目光涣散，卷翘浓密的睫毛湿漉漉的，垂死挣扎般一抖一抖地打着哆嗦，掩着同样泛露蒙湿的双眸。

可就是这样，即使是这样。Stéphane在调整好呼吸后用他因仍沾着唾液而诱人发亮对Deniss说的第一句话仍然是：“不。”

Stéphane抬起胳膊，侧过头，用手背擦着自己的嘴角，他好像又找回了刚才不知被丢到哪去的尊严，并且在Deniss注意到之前就将铠甲又套回了自己身上。

这大概也是他们这些同时是表演者和运动员的冰上舞者的必修课，迅速地、不着痕迹地调整自己的情绪和心态，必要的话，将它们抹杀丢弃也未尝不可。

他一直是其中的佼佼者。

所以即使Stéphane现在张着腿，被比他年轻十四岁的学生压在身上强吻，唇边残留着唾液，衣衫不整发丝凌乱。他也能在胸膛的起伏还未恢复时面无表情故作镇定地说：“Deniss，放开我。”

Deniss向后撤了小半步，如撕开自身生长的皮肉般痛苦而不舍地收回抚在Stéphane腰间的手。

突然拉开的距离让Deniss产生了一种错觉，他感觉自己的体温在急剧的下降，不只是欲火被一盆冷水浇灭，而是他在被冰封，他在失去知觉。

所以说有时人身体的反应会比大脑还要快，像Deniss现在，他也许还没意识到在他对自己的教练做出这种事后他的职业生涯会受到多大的影响，但他的身体已经诚实地在帮助他感受绝望和难堪。他的指尖变得冰凉，脸上的潮红也淡退成毫无血色的苍白。

然后他看向Stéphane，狼狈的Stéphane。如果不是他平常梳向一侧的漂亮的黑发现在凌乱地垂在眼前，如果不是他的耳廓红得像能滴出血来，如果不是他自我厌弃般地闭着眼向后仰起头，靠倒向储物柜，仿佛此时撤去了它，Stéphane就会支撑不住地跪倒在地。

Deniss差点以为这是他做的又一场梦，一场浮夸虚幻的梦，他吻了Stéphane，而他的教练并没有在一开始就拒绝他。

他从未见过Stéphane如此脆弱不堪，即使是在录像里。

Deniss觉得自己这时候应该闭嘴，既然他永远都不会为他的爱意道歉，那么至少他该保持沉默，像一个真正的罪人一样。

“我不能停止训练去解决我的问题。因为如果我停止训练，我就见不到你了。”Deniss说。

“够了，这不是你该想的。”Stéphane的声线发抖。

“为什么我的感情问题不会是你？为什么我爱上的不能是你？！”

“Deniss，停下。这太荒唐了。”

“我不能！”

Deniss突然冲他吼了出来，声音爆发在寂静的封闭空间内，在Stéphane的耳边几近疯狂地求他听到。

“因为你从来不把我当作学生之外的任何人。”

Stéphane猛地睁大了双眼，他的唇线紧紧地抿着，好不容易找回的优雅克制此时荡然无存，像刚刚才拼好的水晶花瓶又被打碎。他艰难地吸着气，窒息感比被吻得神志不清时还严重。

“我...”他想解释，却发现在万千条理由中没有一个能够藏住他自己那些见不得光的自私的爱意。于是他选择了最最错误和刺痛人的方式作为回答。

Stéphane断断续续地说：“我可以...我会，当作今天什么都没发生过，你不用担心别的，Deniss，我保证。现在你回去，休息几天，训练暂停...忘了这些。”

紧接着就是袭来的一阵陌生的眩晕和失重感，他习惯了旋转、跳跃和优美的落地。但从未被强制地拉扯着摔倒，毕竟谁会敢这么粗暴对待一位温柔可爱的世界冠军呢？当眼前的残影消失时，Stéphane发现自己仰面躺倒在皮质的平凳上，更衣室吊顶的灯光模糊地晃着他的眼。而Deniss正在解着他衬衫的纽扣。

这平常的、苍白的等光晃得他难过。Stéphane想要推开他的学生，从一开始的抗拒到挣扎，他不停地叫着Deniss的名字，即使用上了最严厉苛刻的语气也于事无补。

“Deniss！”

当他身上的扣子只剩下三颗还堪堪系着，维护着织物下的躯体时，Deniss拽住了衬衫的下摆将两侧用力一扯，瞬时间那三枚小小的纽扣就崩落着不见了。完全暴露在Deniss眼前的赤裸的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，诱惑着他。

Stéphane在脑子里听到自己的尖叫，也可能他已经真的崩溃地叫出来了。他磴着支在休息凳外的双腿，像被狮子嗜咬过血肉后倒在草地里濒死挣动的鹿。Stéphane踢到了旁边的柜子，几声粗暴的重响过后他被Deniss抱着掉转了方向，全身的重量都落在了平椅上，再没有其他可借力的地方。

他的裤子被扒开褪到了脚踝，Stéphane一时拿不准自己是该任由它就挂在那还是将它踢掉以换取双腿的自由。不过很快他的犹豫也失去了意义，因为Deniss推着他的膝盖掰开了他的腿并将自己挤了这绝佳的福地。

他的耳边一阵蜂鸣般的怪响，也许是气血翻涌着骗过了他的大脑，Stéphane仿佛还隐约听到了些从极远处传来的敲击声和说话声。但它们越来越弱，渐渐地抛弃他离他远去，只有Deniss停留在他身上的触感愈发清晰，他弓着脊背挺起胸膛，像想要逃跑又像在讨要一个拥抱。

Deniss停下了。他对Stéphane说了什么。

先是“抱歉。”

“我爱你。”

这是句有魔力的咒语，它轻而易举地夺走了Stéphane继续反抗的力气。

Stéphane出神地看着这个男孩，这个眼睛里倒映出了一个上身赤裸着的卑微的自己的男孩——或许他已经不能再称Deniss为男孩了——这个成年人。Deniss一次次地试图让他正视自己，而他一次次地逃开，选择性地遗忘。

“你从来都没注意过，但是我爱你。对不起，对不起...”

Deniss跪着俯下身，在Stéphane的耳边说完这句话后转头用鼻尖磨蹭着他的脸颊，蹭过他故意不剃干净的短小胡茬，还偷偷地又吻了他的唇。

他原本扣压着Stéphane腕部的手指也松开了，循着血管和筋骨向上移去。Deniss的手指穿插在他的指缝间，短暂地收紧相握后又离开。

这些举动温柔得让Stéphane几乎忘记了他是怎么堕落成现在这副模样的，在学生身下大张着腿，手臂被禁锢在耳侧，衬衫只剩袖子还勉强挂在胳膊上，腰线以上毫无遮掩地暴露着，还未被抚摸就挺立起的乳头、两腿间的隆起，和内裤上被润湿了污渍都是他情动的罪证。

然后他才意识到Deniss突然的用那种充满留恋的转变是因为他刚刚听到的敲门声并不是幻觉，虽然它们也并非来自很远的地方。有人在敲更衣室的门，应该是之前他在和Deniss争吵时的声音太大引得还没离开的工作人员起了疑心。

毕竟按照平常的时间表，这时候他们也不该在的。

“有人在里面吗？你需要帮忙吗？”

“你好？”

他应该在此时求救的，他应该大声呼喊，尖叫。然后就会有人进来帮助他，把他正以下犯上的爱徒从他身上推开。就此情此景，他完全可以将自己的嫌疑洗净，甚至都不需要掺杂进谎言。一切就都结束了。

一切就都结束了。

不会再有一个刚满二十岁的年轻人用张扬独特的舞姿扰乱他的心思；不会再有一名初出茅庐的花滑选手让他寄予厚望日夜记念。不必被罪恶感和难以抑制的爱欲折磨，不必辛苦隐藏，也不必守着师徒那道界限自怨自艾。

一切就都结束了，他不用承担任何罪名。

他明明什么都没做错？可他并不自命无辜。

“不，咳...谢谢！”Stéphane特意咳嗽了两声，否则他黏腻发虚的声音绝对会让门外的女士联想到屋内正发生着的背德交缠。他稍拔高了音量以确保自己能被听到。Stéphane说：“没事，我只是...刚才碰倒了东西，抱歉。我换好衣服就走了。”

他紧张得鼻尖冒汗，心有余悸，只能庆幸路过的是位女士，不会贸然推门闯进来。

Deniss难以置信地俯看着他的教练，两只眼睛瞪得大大的，这让金发的年轻人眼中泛着的血丝更加明显。比起才用后肘勉强撑起了上半身的Stéphane，Deniss现在算得上是衣冠楚楚，可他愣愣地微张着嘴，喉咙里哽出了两声怪响也没能憋出半个字来。

等Deniss咬着牙决定承担自己这次冲动的可怕后果时，Stéphane伸出一根食指挡在了他的唇前，然后对着他摇了摇头。

“好吧，你没遇到麻烦对吧？”外面的声音又问。

“完全没有。”Stéphane大声地撒谎。

“行。”

那位女士将信将疑地应声。Stéphane和Deniss一起屏着呼吸数着门外渐渐走远的脚步声直到它彻底消失。然后Stéphane像泄了气一般仰头又躺回了休息凳上，半长的打着弯的黑色发丝如瞬间绽开的花一样铺开。他裸着上身躺在自己的衬衫上，却先用双手捂住了自己的脸，像是在忍笑又像是在忏悔。

包庇，纵容。

现在他是Deniss的共犯了。

可Deniss像是还没弄懂现在究竟是什么情况，他用力地眨了两次眼睛，之后全身一僵。因为Stéphane曲起腿，用膝盖蹭了蹭丹尼尔的胯，同时用他一含羞就会变得软软的含糊不清的声音说：“Deniss，先让我起来。”

“为什么？”Deniss问。

“恩...因为这姿势真的很尴尬？我不想突然一脚把你踹下去，我其实可以的。”Stéphane捂着脸的两只手往下移了移，手指依然挡住了鼻翼下的大半张脸，但露出了一双明亮的眼睛，湿漉漉的，因无奈的笑意而轻微地弯起，连眼角浮出的细纹弧度也那么可爱。他又用膝盖推了下Deniss，这次要更用力些，不过以职业运动员的体质来说大约仍是只能被称为玩闹的轻重。

可Deniss想问的不是这个。

“为什么不揭发我？”

“Deniss……”Stéphane尽量避免让自己听起来是在哄骗小孩，虽然他可能确实就是在干这个。

他叹了口气。

“这是不是说你接受我了？”

“不...唔。”

多余的狡辩都被吞回，当Deniss压着他亲吻时Stéphane乖乖地妥协了，他张着嘴任凭自己的口腔成为他学徒肆意妄为的领地。Deniss的舌尽心尽力地在各处向他挑衅着，宣告着胜利。和不知分寸的年轻人接吻一点都不像什么甜甜蜜蜜的嚼果冻，Stéphane被吻得两颊发烫，昏昏沉沉。  
尤其是他还要不住地向上挺着身子才能保证他的双臂能搭到Deniss的背部，胳膊上的衬衫早就在挣扭中彻底脱离开身体，倒是在摆脱了束缚后给了他更多机会，由被动的承受转为主动的勾引。

“别在这，拜托，这是更衣室。”Stéphane说，连他自己都不知道他现在听起来有多像在撒娇。

Deniss也许被说服了，至少他因Stéphane轻咬住的下唇犹豫过。然后他又反悔了，年轻人的耐心本就不多。更何况——

“不。等走出这，你有一百种方法劝我放弃。”Deniss一脸认真地说：“我不能给你这个机会。”

Deniss埋头对着他的乳首又吮又吸，手上动作也变得急躁，他迫不及待地扒下了Stéphane的内裤，他早就想这么做了，那两道向下并拢着延伸的人鱼线一直在蛊惑着他，故弄玄虚般遮挡起隐秘的终点。

最后一层遮羞布也被除去，性器暴露在空气中的感觉让Stéphane觉得不安，尤其是臀肉直接压在不算柔软到人造皮革上的触感，仿佛他的私部就这样被摆上了祭台，接受充满侵略性的下流目光的洗礼，而后再被打上淫荡的烙印。

年长的教导者几乎已经全身赤裸，Stéphane的背下压着被暴力破坏后散敞平铺的白色衬衫，仿佛是一双被蹂躏过的抽象翅膀，展在身后。羽翼脱落后的脆弱与真实都反映在肉体，Stéphane只能抱紧了正在自己身上施尽浑身解数取悦他的金发男孩，拥抱他给的欢愉。

Deniss的手指按在Stéphane绷紧的小腹上，如愿以偿地沿着肌肉的线条下探，去摘那早该属于他的禁果。

年轻人的左手环住了Stéphane早已挺立的阴茎，用手指笨拙生涩地握成一个筒，挤压着这根充血的肉柱，他还拿知道大拇指的指肚沿着龟头的分缝来回按搓那最敏感的部分。

不不不……Stéphane忍不住蜷起了脚趾，他想将自己整个人都蜷起来，想要寻求一个能带给他零星的一点安全感的姿势，可身体的自主权早已被他移交了出去。

指肚按着的肉缝不停地泌出前液，粘腻地流进Deniss的掌心。如虚伪的眼泪一般惺惺作态，状似可怜，实际上却是肉体的狂喜。

从私处传来的刺激像一阵电流，势不可挡地沿着脊柱攀上，Stéphane咬紧了嘴唇，才没有在霎时遍及全身的潮热中浪叫出声。被强行咽下的靡音成了只能自行消受的苦果，很快便在他的耳尖和脸蛋上显成几笔娇嫩委屈的红。

没人知道他在死守着什么，是被羞耻感折磨，还是私自品尝着这份经违纶的涩辱调味后更加浓烈的快感又不愿伏罪。

Stéphane的喘息彻底失了方寸，他能在Deniss一次又一次地索吻之间偷出空档呼吸实属不易。

Deniss对他的乳头太过执着了，Stéphane有些绝望地想。他不得不自救，Stéphane张着嘴，颤抖地吸着气，抬起臂弯将手搭在了自己胸前那颗毛绒绒的脑袋上，他轻轻地向后拉着Deniss的头发好让他停止这种汲乳般的举动。

这动作让真的让Stéphane看起来像在给Deniss哺乳，可他什么也没有呀。他能哭出眼泪，能淌出淫液，可他真的没法让自己流出奶水来。

别再逼我了。Stéphane眼前发雾，又无助又害怕，他的心脏跳得有多猛多快，伏贴在他身上的男孩肯定听得清清楚楚。

Stéphane摇着头，连着发出了好几声告饶似的呜咽，Deniss这才满意地放开了他。

然后金发的男孩伏在他的身躯上抬眼看着他，明亮的棕眸中热切的深情像能融化瑞士的积雪。而Deniss唇角挂着的那一点津水真的是让Stéphane产生了那是他自己产出的透明乳汁的错觉。

被吮聒得红肿的左乳颤颤巍巍地随着胸膛起伏隆动，Deniss留在这颗香甜可口的小肉粒上的唾液在蒸发时带走热量，诡异的凉意和被过分玩弄后残留的酥痛让Stéphane又开始后悔，后悔让自己的乳头离开舌肉的挑逗和温热的口腔。

男孩太心急了，不给他清醒过来的机会就将他的双腿彻底打开，借着指上粘腻的前液就向着穴口内部探进了一个指节。入口处的褶皱贴聒着他的手指，紧张地收缩着，内里温热的触感如此柔软细腻，Deniss的喘息声瞬间就重了起来。

“帮帮我。”

Deniss抓着Stéphane的手将它引到腰际，目的明确又蛮横地让它搭到了外裤的纽扣上。

“帮帮我，老师。”

这声火热的呼唤让Stéphane一下记起了自己的身份，他怎么能拒绝Deniss？他怎么能接受Deniss？左右两难的境地让他紧张地发抖，虚幻的快乐和痛苦交缠，仿佛有神明手握邢鞭抽打在他陷入淫欲的躯壳上。Stéphane插着手指的后穴瞬间像受到伤害般绞紧，丰满的臀部也随之收动，大腿根部的筋脉抽动。

他的指尖都在颤抖，可Stéphane还是如受了蛊惑一般艰难地解开了那枚纽扣，然后是拉链——咬合着的那一小截的金属细件，不过一掌长，他却断断续续磨蹭了好久才将它成攻拉开。

丹尼尔的指头又向他的身体里戳进了几厘米，在里面好奇地抠挖。穴口的括约肌箍着他的指根不肯松开，内里的肠肉却一鼓一鼓地仿佛无数小舌在舔弄着他讨要着更多。

Stéphane已经咬不住唇，分着唇瓣放任自己发出呜呜咽咽的娇喘。后穴内含着手指被增加到了两根，缓慢地开拓摸索着温热的肠道，时进时退，仿佛在故意刁难他。Stéphane只能挺起腰来，扭动着配合情潮起落的节奏辗转承欢。

好在Stéphane在彻底被肉欲冲昏头脑前就将Deniss的内裤褪了下来，年轻人贲张怒昂着的性器弹到他的手心，顶端早已润出腥糜的前液，血管凸起胞张地盘踞在坚挺的肉柱。

挺翘的阴茎跳动了下，Stéphane本能地想缩回手，却被Deniss拦住，像对待囚犯般给捉了回来，强硬地将它按向胯下的肉柱。

Deniss的用左手掌心圈笼起Stéphane的手指，还未完全包裹住他的性具就上下撸动起来。然后他猛地抽出了流连在Stéphane潮热甬道中的右手。

突尔袭来的空虚和近乎被抛弃的恐惧击中了Stéphane，Deniss的手指毫不犹豫地离开他的身体时那种快速而猛烈的摩擦感让他差点被送上高潮。Stéphane惊喘出声，虚弱地抗议着。

从尾椎到腹腔一股无法忍受的酥痒快要让他掉下泪来，Stéphane扑倏扑倏地眨着眼，眸中湿意泛起。

别离开我。别。

他难过得像被夺走了心爱玩具的孩童，他难过得像身体里本应属于他的一部分被剥夺。

上一秒他还舒展腰肢委曲求全地在欲火上追寻着至欢，下一秒就被推向了冰川深渊。

“Deniss，Deniss……”

已经被宠惯得舒开的穴口因失去了内里的填充物而不甘心地收动抽缩着，吐出的肠液将四周的褶皱润湿。身下这张饥渴的小嘴比他能说出的话语诚实，Stéphane向自己的下体，看到Deniss引着他的手抚慰着男孩的阴茎。

Deniss的视线始终牢牢地锁在Stéphane身上，金发的年轻人借用着师长的手为自己泄欲，他的呼吸重得可怕，像野兽进攻前示威似的唔啸。

Stéphane能感觉到自己手中Deniss硬得发烫的柱体还有胀大变粗的趋势。Deniss的目光如有实体一般游亵过他的全身，从他颈侧的吻痕到肿胀的乳头，再从标志的腹肌到其下一塌糊涂的私处。

过了几秒Stéphane才弄懂Deniss在做什么，他在欣赏自己淫乱堕落的姿态，他在注视着自己手淫。

“我这么做过很多次。”Deniss说：“看着你。”

Deniss知道他的教练有多诱人可口，他对他的吸引力比精纯的可卡因对瘾君子还致命。他无可救药地迷恋着这具身躯，疯狂地将各种淫秽的、下流的想法加诸在这具为艺术而生的美好肉体上，直至今日终于付诸实践Deniss才发现，他的幻想比起现实是那么贫瘠无味。

他完全可以看着Stéphane就这么射出来，也许以后他会这么做，他可以让Stéphane在他面前坦胸露背、极尽风骚，然后他就这么看着他的脸射出来，将精液喷在他的睫毛上。但不是这次，不是现在。现在Deniss要操他，要占有他、享用他，刻烙他；要让他为自己高潮，要让他再没办法说出“忘了这些”和“就这当没发生过”。

Deniss握着Stéphane的脚踝将它们分架在自己肩上，两坨雪白的臀肉间湿哒哒的小口由着这个姿势含羞绽开。Stéphane折着腰，仰着头，双手一时不知该放在何处，徒劳地抓向自己身下的皮质椅面，指甲在上面划出浅痕。

柔细的黑色发丝散在脑后，在Stéphane难耐不安地用头部蹭着垫子时变得凌乱。Stéphane身上早就出了一层薄汗，滑腻腻的像刚被捕上岸的鱼，扑动着，窒息着求生。

Deniss握着自己的阴茎，将充血的冠头对准了Stéphane的后庭，下身一沉将大半段硬得坚实的粗壮肉棒都塞了进去。

这个年纪的少年完全勃起后的性具尺寸惊人，在润滑不足时插入体内的滋味与指交相去甚远。Stéphane失态地抓向了丹尼尔拄在皮垫上的胳膊，寻求依靠般握紧了学生的小臂。

插入的瞬间黑发的男人平躺在皮椅上的上半身被顶得向后推了几厘米，被汗水浸湿的肌肤重重地擦过皮垫时带出古怪的闷响。这多少遮掩了Stéphane在同时哑着嗓子发出的情色的呻吟，他的鼻腔酸酸的，这一声重吟已经不自觉地染上了哭腔。

肠道内的蠕肉被入侵的硬物强行挤开的钝痛无比清晰，由身体内部传来的触感真实而诡异，由不得他置之不理。Stéphane眨了两下眼，以为眼眶的酸涩不适是额头或眉骨上的汗滑落了下来，直到明显感觉到睫毛都被打湿才领悟那是他自己的泪珠。

身体被破开填满的感觉让他又满足又惶恐，像一把用子弹和软糖填装上膛了的抢就抵在他的心脏，扣动扳机后射出的会是什么他猜不到也不敢猜。也许是欢悦，也许是痛楚。

Deniss忍得并不轻松，他弯下腰亲吻着身下的爱人，现在他们的肉体相连相契，仅仅是想到这点就让他兴奋不已。Deniss在一吻结束后将目标转向了Stéphane的颈侧，他像只小动物似的用牙齿啃咬着那处的薄肤，沉着声问他的老师：“会痛吗？”

Stéphane先是本能地又开始撒谎，他左右摇了摇头，晃得打着卷的刘海又被他甩得落搭在了鼻梁上。他可不会向Deniss承认，卡在后穴里阴茎让他又胀又痛连腿都不敢动一下，因为他仍然想要那根东西留在他身体里。

拙劣敷衍的谎言换来的少Deniss变本加厉的啃咬，他用牙齿在Stéphane的颈窝处惩罚式的留了一个牙印。咬起那里脆弱的皮肤后将它含在嘴里用舌尖不停地舔舐。与此同时Deniss的胯下略微一挺，Stéphane立刻就绞紧了后穴，死咬着唇肉闷哼出声。

“疼吗？”

Stéphane知道再说谎也是无用，他自以为的袒护和照顾早就不是Deniss想要的了。于是在一个被放慢了的喘息后，Stéphane伸手楼住了Deniss的脖颈，将男孩抱紧。他稍点了下头，然后闭着双眼用鼻腔轻轻地应了一声。

“恩…”

这声“恩”听起来怯生生的，羞涩苦恼，还带着委屈的撒娇意味。

Deniss咬着Stéphane的耳朵安慰他，少年用因情欲而沙哑的嗓音坦诚地告诉他自己有多爱他，告诉Stéphane是自己偷走了他储物柜里那件衣服，然后用它手淫，一次又一次，一次又一次，他不准备把它还回来了。

这些话犹如最猛烈的催情剂，调动着Stéphane的全部感官，感受着这份属于他的迟来的告白，爱与欲本就密不可分，Deniss用手指抚慰着他刚刚因痛感软怠下的阴茎。而那些露骨的话语带着少年特有的灼热气息钻进Stéphane的耳蜗，化作一股暖流顺着血管循遍全身。

最后击溃他防线的是Deniss所说的一个词，那可能只是个巧合，也可能是少年蓄谋已久地故意挑拨着他最敏感的那部分神经。

Deniss说：“放松点，老师。”

就只是放松。

Stéphane像被电流激过全身般猛地弯弓起了身子，他的脑内像有根绷了太久的弦终于迸裂断开，像满是裂痕的堤坝终于溃塌。势不可挡的快感随着Deniss突然加快变重的手上动作如海啸般卷来，将他吞没。

被进犯的羞耻感在这一瞬间被无尽的放大，甚至盖过了情欲。丑态和罪相都将被暴露在世人眼前被唾弃评判的恐怖幻想一旦被唤醒就难以再消去。可越是惶恐不安，越是无助自责，下体泛上的阵阵快感就越是灭顶越是甜蜜。

此时Stéphane再也顾不上什么体面和为人师长的自尊，他张着嘴，不知廉耻地用放浪的咛啜和哎吟宣泄着快悦，口中泌出的津液溢出唇角，双眼下泛着娇嫩的绯红，像故意添上的妆色只为博得人更粗暴的疼爱。

然后Stéphane在Deniss手里射了出来，他蜷起脚趾，腿根的肌肉颤抖着打着哆嗦，臀部讨好式地向内夹紧了Deniss的肉柱，发泄了出来。一股股浓白的精液喷撒在紧致的小腹，还有几滴溅到了Deniss的胸膛。

最早Stéphane指导Deniss时，说得最多的就是：放松。这孩子和所有有天分的年轻人一样，太过苛求完美，他的紧张和僵硬不是因为观众或评委，只是因为他自己。

他的学生用他常用的伎俩安抚着他，不厌其烦地按揉着爱抚着他绷张抽紧的肌肉。

他教给Deniss如何在冰上起舞，如何感受乐律，如何伸展肢体。现在Deniss告诉他放松，引导着他舒开身体，不是为表现韵美或技艺，而是为了享受肉欲。

高潮来势汹汹，在Stéphane眼前化做异奇的光，接着所有视野内的物体都变成了色块，模糊的扭曲的色块，足足几秒钟内他都看不清光与影。

可单方面的顶峰并不意味着这场性爱的结束，Stéphane像被丢进了汹涌的海潮，刚被送上浪头后还没找回平衡就迎来了下一次冲击。

高潮过后敏感不已的后穴还在被折磨，本就过分的快感此刻更被强化成了尖锐的刺激。

Deniss用双手掐着他的腰侧，在漂亮的胯骨上留下触目惊心的浅红指痕，如在私处打上了自己名字的烙印般满足着金发男孩的占有欲。

年轻人手心的精液被他随意涂抹在Stéphane的身上，白色的情液落在肉色的皮肤上，让他变成像是涂好了奶油只等被进食的甜品。大张的双腿间一片粘腻，带着腥味的体液沾湿了耻毛。

期期艾艾的呻吟声从未停下，Stéphane的喉咙都发着哑，平时说话就柔声糯语的嗓音现在听来更是楚楚动人，像发了情的小母猫似的叫着。

粗长的阴茎每次挺进都是整根没入，抽离时又都只留下冠头。Stéphane的双眸含泪，可怜兮兮地呻吟着却不知道如何哀求Deniss停下或慢一点。他哭得呜呜咽咽，摇着头，似乎再也承受不了更多的快感。

可偶尔Deniss的阴茎因收胯的动作过大而啵地一声滑出他的身体时，Stéphane都会像害怕失去至宝般下意识地用双腿牢牢地勾住Deniss，如同在催促着他回来。

会阴处被撞得红了一片，年轻人进入最后的冲刺时的动作也没了分寸，一下比一下重地将阴茎捅进那含着淫水的穴口。撞击的力度大到几乎要把Stéphane顶开，连带着腿根内侧的嫩肉都又胀又麻地疼着。

啪啪作响的肉体碰撞声和被搅动的黏腻的水声混杂着，秽靡得不堪入耳。

颀长的双腿再也支撑不住，随着Stéphane的一声惊呼软绵绵地从Deniss的肩头滑了下来撇向一侧。肉茎因着Stéphane调整的姿势而被迫滑出了湿热的甬道，正干得酣淋时突然发觉猎物又有了逃跑的迹象，Deniss红着眼，掰着Stéphane的无力的腿顺势将他翻了个身。

Stéphane昏昏噩噩地就由仰面平躺变成了趴伏的体态，浑圆的肉感臀部翘着，股沟间被肏干的发红的穴口一时间合不拢，暴露在空气中犹如一张贪婪成性的小嘴。

泄过的阴茎又挺了起来，支在Stéphane的小腹前吐着水，耻毛上挂着的白精还未干凝，与新泌出的浅液浸混作一团。

Deniss将手伸向Stéphane的前腹，在背后捞着那细窄柔软的腰将他的屁股高高的提起。Stéphane的膝盖使不上劲，看似是吃力地跪趴在坐垫上，实际全靠Deniss拦在腰前的手做支柱。Deniss刚一松手，Stéphane就摇摇晃晃地差点又摔伏下去，靠着前肢手肘及时地撑住才堪堪跪稳。

调转身子后Stéphane的手正好压在一直铺在身后的白衬衫上，这件衬衫是彻底报废了，被磨蹭得皱皱巴巴还沾上了两人的体液。

Stéphane刚扭着脖颈想回头看向Deniss，就明显感觉到自己的臀肉被一双有力的大手掐着掰向两边，肉穴也不受控制地打开，果然下一秒又被硬挺的茎体侵犯插入，直捣尽头，一举顶入了最深处。

Deniss掰着Stéphane挺翘的屁股，像在扒开一颗饱满多汁的蜜桃。他将这肉臀狠狠地按在自己的阴茎上，然后更加卖力地肏弄起来，囊袋打在娇嫩的股根，声音大得令Stéphane脸红心跳，羞饬得恨不得捂住自己的耳朵。

背后插入的方式让Deniss的肉茎捅得比之前更深，几乎每次都能撞到内里的敏感点，更上一层的清浪让两人都失去了理智无法自制，借着兽交般的体态尽情宣泄着原始的色欲。

Stéphane跪趴在他的学生身前，撅着屁股被干的泪水连连，低吟浅嗔，从高贵优雅的冰上王子变成了一只淫荡的小母猫。

Deniss每次挺入都会撞得他上半身向前一晃，但在失去平衡前Stéphane就会被捞着腰拽回原位继续承欢。

这种自愿雌伏乖乖被侵犯的姿态刺激他仅剩的一点羞耻心，Stéphane揪紧了手底下的衬衫，在Deniss几次粗暴的抽插挺弄间不由自主地咬住唇，仰着细颈向一侧晃着头，几率黑色的发丝被他甩在额前，晃荡着扎着眼。于是Stéphane只好抬手自行将它们捋向耳后，平常整理仪表爱惜羽毛的小动作放在此时变得无此下流而色情，像是故意在用那乌发勾引着谁。

顶进内腔的阴茎又热又硬，让Stéphane开始担忧他会不会从里面被操烂。而当那肉柱愈胀愈大，在他的身体的最深处抽动着，挤压着四周早就被操软了的息肉时，Stéphane在性器几乎没再被抚摸过的情况下又一次高潮了。这次他的射出的精液没再喷成一道液柱，而是失禁般地从马眼中涌出，顺着茎身泗流。

Stéphane经历快感冲击时绞动着收紧的肠道也让Deniss下身一沉低喘着将精液送进他体内。完成这种原始的体液灌输对男性来说总是有种仪式感，仿佛这样就真的能留下自己的气味，宣告领土般将伴侣彻底占有。

对Deniss来说也许确实是这样，他在射精时伏在Stéphane的背上，紧紧地从背后拥抱着他的老师、他的爱人。两人身上的汗水都在这个拥抱中蹭到了对方的肌肤上，极致的欢愉过后虚幻的坠落感和空洞也通通被填满，Deniss怎么都不肯再松手，Stéphane也就任由他抱着。

金发的男孩到底还是太年轻，事后的温存虽然情意满满，但Stéphane还是没办法接受将清洗身体之类的事也交给学生去做，那真的就是在考验他的心理防线和心脏承受能力了。

Deniss坚持要把他抱到洗浴间，Stéphane哑着嗓子红着脸说了一连串不，用已经变得像抹布似的衬衫挡在了下身，以防止含不住精液从后穴中淌出这种耻辱的画面被发现。

他们已经在这耗得太晚，Stéphane不敢再拖延，只好挪动发酸的双腿披上衣服自己去了浴室，还告诉Deniss不许跟过来。心虚不已地草草洗净了身上的各种液体后，Stéphane腰间裹着浴巾走回来，短短几步路就让他感觉到后穴一阵不适。

可Deniss明天还有训练啊，Stéphane摸着自己颈窝上洗不掉的那个牙印，为难地吐了口气。

Stéphane的衬衫是肯定不能再穿了，它被直接丢进了垃圾桶。糟糕的是他的储物柜里也没有其他合适的上衣了，最后Stéphane在裸着上身直接套上他的外套就走出去、向Deniss讨要回那件被他偷走的衣服、和借穿一件Deniss的训练服这三个选项中选择了最后一个。

回去的路上两人一直沉默着，Stéphane将他的大衣裹了又裹，不停地揶着领口。仿佛在怕有人会扒开他的领子发现他里面穿了件不合身的训练服。

就在Stéphane疲惫地暗自祈祷着让今天就这么过去，不要再给他任何惊喜或者惊吓时，Deniss突然像听到了他的心声般猛地停下了脚步。

“这是说我是你的男朋友了吗教练？”

“不...不是。”

“那以后我能叫你Stéphane么？”

“别。”

“我能留胡子吗，留和你一样的那种不明显的？”

“Deniss别闹了。”

“天。其实我还有件事想说很久了，我们能试试双人滑吗，男双，真的。你一定能编好舞！我想抱着你滑，可以用我心永恒吗？”

“......”

“我爱你，Stéphane。”

“...我也爱你。好了，天啊，别让我说第二遍，快停下。”

Deniss大声地笑起来，竖起一根食指用他亮晶晶的双眼盯着Stéphane说：“还有最后一件，教练。”

突然变换的称呼让Stéphane只好听他说下去，万一真的是和滑冰有关的重要的事呢？

“我明天可以请一天假吗？你答应过的约会假，我想去晒晒太阳，走走沙滩，去海边，和你。”


End file.
